Creatures Of The Night
by yovths
Summary: Mia always tried her hardest to run from her past, but somehow she always ends up where it all began, right back in Beacon Hills. Slightly AU. OC/?. Starts around the end of S4 and beginning of S5A.
Hello, lovely people. I'm so happy to be introducing myself with a story like this. I really hope you guys are interested in the story and the character. I'm not sure what direction the story is going to go in pairing wise, but suggestions are awesome! Please leave reviews, or anything really, I appreciate it all. Thanks!

* * *

"Attention all surrounding units, this is Beacon Hills Sheriff Department. We have reports of 211 in progress and a possible 240 at the local Beacon Hills Hospital. Suspect appears to be a Caucasian female, appears to be between the ages of 15 and 18 years old—last seen wearing a pair of white sneakers, jeans, and a dark-colored hoodie. Suspect may also be armed and dangerous. Please take caution."

There was an audible thud as Mia collided with front door of her makeshift house. The door was charred and old, much similar to the rest of the house. Mia had no clue of the history of the home or what had particularly happened before she had discovered the sad, dilapidated house. Truly, she didn't care. Mia never considered herself a nomad, because frankly, it sounded barbarous and she would never label herself as homeless. She had been running—a runaway, she was considered most of the time—since the death of her mother and older brother four years ago.

Mia was only seventeen, but was in no way, a child. The memory of losing her family was something she remembered very clearly, even several years post trauma, albeit she still found herself running from her past and the people who killed her family, without any real evidence that those same people were still looking for her, as well. Mia had been a missing person ever since, and had no doubt she was still in the system. But, she had no interest in being shoved into the system and sent off with a family who had no idea of who or what she was or what she had went through. Mia was nearly eighteen already, so it made no sense to turn up now. But somehow, she felt like that would all change whether she wanted it to or not.

 ***Four Years Prior***

Mia felt her brother wrap his arms around her body, pulling her closer. His hands were covering her mouth, while her hands were pulled close to her chest. She was shaking, sweating, every possible emotion she could feel was being thrown at her in this moment. She was terrified and paralyzed with fear, her breathing shallow.

She heard the footsteps as they passed in front of them, the cloth from the table allowing a sliver of artificial light to peak through. Their boots were black and heavy, hardly visible from where she was trapped. The longer they sat there, the quieter they seemed. Mia had never felt so vulnerable in her life, truthfully, she had never felt vulnerable. But, every ounce of courage had been stripped the moment these strange people had broken into their home.

Mia still remembers the exact moment her mother's cries ripped through the house. She struggled in her older siblings arms. It was almost simultaneously as her mother went quiet, something had been ripped out of her, mentally and physically. It was like a part of her humanity had vanished.

Nearly twenty minutes had gone by, silence surrounding the house. Something was prominent in the way the house steadied, someone was still there, and _something_ was still searching.

"I'll be back, I promise." Her brother promised, and Mia grasped his hand instinctively. Their voices were low, hushed. " _No_. No, don't leave. They're still out there." Mia begged, her eyes glossy. There was a familiar sensation forming in her throat, almost burning. "I love you." Mia sulked, almost child-like. Mia felt her whole body slump, "I love you too."

Those were the last words she would ever speak to her brother, Mia soon found out. She settled, bringing her knees to her chest. "You're strong. You are not powerless." She whispered to herself interminably. "You can do this." Mia took a slow breath, "You're strong. You are not power—" Her whole was pulled out from under her, suddenly. The table was thrown across the room, revealing her feeble, trembling figure.

"Mia," there was a faint hint of a man's voice as she watched the figure reach out to caress her cheek. "Poor, _poor_ Mia."

"You and your family have been running for far too long," Another man spoke, his voice was grittier, almost dirty. "Time has ran out, I believe."

These were no ordinary people. They carried assault weapons—crossbows, ballistic knives—similar to what a natural hunter would use, but they were not natural hunters. Nor was Mia much of a regular human.

She growled softly, eyes glowing a menacing blue. "I'm afraid you've been mistaken." She spoke calmly, making a sudden, surprising movement towards one of the men. She ripped the crossbow from his hands, claws ripping at his throat. He cried mercilessly, but Mia only drew from that pain and suffering he was enduring. She took the crossbow in her hands, hitting the other man with direct precision. There was a disturbing, but satisfying feeling that surrounded her as the man fell inert to the ground. She rose from the ground, fingers dripping in cold blood, her fingernails had since replaced her supernatural features. Mia strode the stairs, making it to the top of the staircase in less than four strides. A cold air hit her she opened the door to her room, dropping to her knees instantly.

She stared at the lifeless bodies of both her mother and brother where they were laid out over the floor. Mia stared at the decapitated body of her mother, her eyes still wide with fear. She grimaced, reaching over her body to close her eyes. She let out a sob, running her hand over her older brother's face, feeling immediate guilt.

He wasn't like herself or her mother. He had gotten stuck with the meekly powerless genes of a human, which Mia had always found unfair, but it was something they both lived with. Her brother had no chance of surviving the two men, and she understood that the moment he left her. But, it bought her time. She stared at the necklace attached to her mother's neck, similar to her own. She gently slipped the necklace off of her mother's lifeless body, attaching it to her own necklace, which laid against her pale skin.

"I'm so sorry." She cried to herself, only hoping that somewhere, maybe they could hear her. "I'm _so, so_ sorry."

 ***Present Day, Beacon Hills***

Mia peeled off the silver foil covering the small plastic container. She took a spoon, eating at the contents inside. Mia had made a living off of robbing convenience stores and small grocery shops, it wasn't her brightest of ideas, but she managed to survive off of it.

Truly, Mia had considered getting a job and going to school, because she ultimately unrecognizable to anyone know, having grown into her body and face since her prior younger adolescent self. She was living on borrowed time, and eventually she would end up in prison with some of the chargers that had been placed. This was never something Mia had planned to go on for so long, but she had gotten so successful at it. Mia anticipated something to change for her at this point in her life, but sooner or later, she would have to make that decision herself.

But frankly, things were only going to get worse for Mia.


End file.
